1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical fastener and to an apparatus for applying the surgical fastener as well as to a procedure for fastening objects to body tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an absorbable surgical fastener and apparatus for applying the absorbable fastener. In addition, the present disclosure relates to procedures for fastening an object to tissue and to procedures that require fastening of tissue together.
2. Background of Related Art
Fastening objects to body tissues is a commonly required task in many different surgical applications. One illustrative example of such an application is in hernia repair procedures wherein a reinforcing synthetic mesh material is attached to the tissue. A hernia is a general term referring to a protrusion of tissue through a wall of a cavity in which the tissue is normally contained, also called rupture. An inguinal hernia is a condition in which a loop of intestine enters the inguinal canal (i.e., a tubular passage through the lower layers of the abdominal wall). A direct inguinal hernia creates a bulge in the groin area, and an indirect hernia descends into the scrotum. In men, a hernia can develop at the point where the spermatic cord passes out of the abdomen into the scrotum. An inguinal hernia is a condition in males which occurs in approximately 2% of the male population. Often, an inguinal hernia can be pushed back into the abdominal cavity. However, if the inguinal hernia cannot be forced back through the abdominal wall, the herniated bowel may become trapped in the inguinal ring and/or strangulated. If the flow of blood is restricted (strangulated hernia) or the intestine is blocked (obstructed), emergency surgery is necessary. Without treatment, the strangulated loop of intestine dies as a result of a lack of blood to the loop of intestine.
In order to treat the inguinal hernia, surgery is often required to reposition the loop of intestine and secure the weakened muscles in the abdomen. There are two primarily practiced open surgical procedures for hernia repair which procedures use reinforcing synthetic mesh. One procedure is the Lichentstein anterior repair method and the other is the Stoppa preperitoneal repair method. Modifications of these procedures exist, as do additional open surgical procedures that do not require the placement of reinforcing mesh over the hernia defect.
The Lichtenstein repair method is a “tension-free hernioplasty” based on two important facts, namely, inguinal hernias are caused by a metabolic disorder, which leads to a progressive destruction of the fibroconnective tissue of the groin, making the tissue unsuitable for use in hernia repair and the fact that traditional tissue repairs are associated with undue tension at the suture line, which leads to more postoperative pain, longer recovery time, and a higher rate of.
The Lichtenstein repair method includes the following steps. First, a transverse incision is made within a Langer's line, beginning from the pubic tubercle. The external oblique aponeurosis is opened and the spermatic cord with its cremasteric covering, external spermatic vessels, and the genital nerve are freed from the inguinal floor and lifted with a Penrose drain. The spermatic cord is then dissected free from the pubic bone area medial to the pubic tubercle in order to make room for extending the mesh beyond the pubic tubercle.
Next, the external oblique aponeurosis is dissected from the underlying internal oblique muscle and aponeurosis high enough to make room for a prosthesis. The sac is then dissected from the cord beyond its neck and inverted into the properitoneal space without ligation or excision. The proximal end is closed, dissected away from the cord structures, and inverted into the preperitoneal space. The medial side of the mesh is then shaped to the patient's anatomy. The first anchoring suture of the mesh fixes the mesh to the anterior rectus sheath where it inserts into the pubic bone. The lower edge of the mesh is sutured to the inguinal ligament using the same suture in a continuous fashion and ends at the lateral border of the internal ring. A slit is next made on the lateral end of the mesh, creating 2 tails. The upper tail is then passed under the cord and pulled toward the head of the patient, placing the spermatic cord in between the 2 tails. The upper tail is then crossed over the lower one and held with a pair of hemostats. The tails are later sutured together and tucked under the external oblique aponeurosis.
The Stoppa method of hernia repair places a single sheet of prosthetic material (i.e., surgical mesh) between the peritoneum and the musculopectineal orifice. The surgical mesh is then anchored to Cooper's ligaments using nonabsorbable sutures. The Stoppa hernia repair method is further described in the attached article in Appendix A, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Yet another hernia repair method, known as TransAbdominal PrePeritoneal (TAPP) Laparoscopic Hernia repair method, generally includes the following steps. A pneumoperitoneum is created in the abdomen and an intra-abdominal pressure is maintained. The repair is then initiated. A laparoscope then inserted and is pointed toward the afflicted inguinal canal. The peritoneal defect or hernia is identified. A peritoneal incision is made, which incision is extended from the lateral aspect of the inguinal region to the lateral umbilical ligament. The Cooper's ligament is then exposed as well as the inferior epigastric vessels and the spermatic Cord. The indirect inguinal hernia sac is then dissected carefully from the spermatic cord. A surgical mesh is then inserted into the intra-abdominal cavity and deployed over the inguinal region. There are three methods to place and secure the mesh over the inguinal region. The mesh is then secured in place with a surgical stapler. It is first stapled on to Cooper's ligament followed by placing several staples perpendicular to the ligament followed by a row more lateral and parallel to Cooper's Ligament. The graft is also anchored around the inferior epigastric vessels and lateral to them. If the mesh is wrapped around the spermatic cord, both limbs of the mesh are stapled closed. The peritoneum is then closed using additional staples and homeostasis is checked.
Yet another hernia repair method is known as Total ExtraPeritoneal (TEP) Laparoscopic Hernia repair method. This method is identical to the TAPP repair method, however, it entirely takes place in the preperitoneal space. The TEP method includes the following steps. Unlike the TAPP repair method, no pneumoperitoneum is created in the TEP repair method. Instead, a small incision is made below the umbilicus (midline) and the midline exposed. An incision is made slightly lateral to the midline aponevrosis and the anterior and posterior rectus muscle sheaths are exposed. The anatomy must first be clearly identified. Cooper's ligament should be first visualized as well as the inferior epigastric vessels. The indirect hernia sac should be bluntly pulled away from the spermatic cord and the inguinal canal. The hernia sac should then be dissected as medially as possible to allow a surgical mesh to cover the entire inguinal region. The mesh is then inserted and stapled into place as in the TAPP repair method. With the repair completed the small incisions can be closed.
The two most common of these methods are the Total ExtraPeritoneal (TEP) repair method and the TransAbdominal PrePeritoneal (TAPP) repair method. As discussed above, each of these methods utilizes a reinforcing synthetic mesh that must be fixed to the tissue to prevent early migration of the mesh away from the hernia site. However, the mesh must be anchored into place at first in order to prevent its movement from the hernia repair sight. Only after 7-10 days, does the mesh have sufficient tissue in-growth to prevent its motion away from the hernia repair site.
Each of the above disclosed procedures utilizes titanium staples to retain the mesh in place. These staples become permanent residents in the body cavity. A disadvantage of permanent metal staples is the possibility of the formation of excessive scar tissue (adhesions) which can in turn cause further patient complications and hinder future surgical procedures. In addition, these permanent staples may be associated with increased long-term discomfort to the patient as a result of the hernia repair procedure.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved surgical fastener and applying apparatus as well as for methods in securing objects to body tissue, for example such as in attaching a mesh material for a sufficient time to a hernia repair site until sufficient tissue in-growth occurs to retain the mesh in place.